


The Tale of the Maple Glazed Doughnut

by apocofive



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Griddy’s Doughnuts (Umbrella Academy), Pre-Canon, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocofive/pseuds/apocofive
Summary: “Fiiiive I just went to sleep!! What do you want??” Ben buried his face in his pillow, hiding from the glaring flashlight that Five was trying to shine in his face.“I brought you doughnuts!” That woke Ben up. He looked up at Five, who shook the bag in his face enticingly. “I also brought Vanya.” She slipped out from behind Five.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	The Tale of the Maple Glazed Doughnut

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I love these three with all my heart and wish they all interacted in the show! I'm working on a longer fic with them but had to write this super short one after talking doughnuts and 567 with the incredible chahakyn (go read their fics if you haven't already!!)
> 
> My writing is a bit rusty but hope you enjoy!

It took Ben a while to sleep that night, which was not unusual after a mission but why he was particularly annoyed when his brother woke him up.

“Ben! Bennnn!” Five hissed, prodding him in the stomach (a tried and true place to poke and wake Ben up the fastest).

“Fiiiive I just went to sleep!! What do you want??” Ben buried his face in his pillow, hiding from the glaring flashlight that Five was trying to shine in his face.

“I brought you doughnuts!” That woke Ben up. He looked up at Five, who shook the bag in his face enticingly. “I also brought Vanya.” She slipped out from behind Five.

“Hi Ben!!” She waved cheerily. “Um… you said it was a hard mission today, so I got Five to get a treat for us. It was his idea to wake you up though, I _definitely_ had no part in that.” She said, looking disapprovingly at Five but her almost-smile gave her away. Five glared at her.

“What happened to late night sleepover doughnut party, Vanya?” He muttered and Vanya smiled, punching him gently in the arm.

Ben quickly relented to the food-and-sibling surprise. He turned on a small lamp by his bed and the three of them settled down in a circle on the rug. Vanya took a plate out from under her pajamas and Ben pulled out one of Diego’s knives from under his bed.

“How did you get that?” Five looked at him in awe.

He smiled smugly. “He lost a bet.”

Vanya grabbed the apple cruller that Five had just laid out on the plate. “That’s it? You’re not going to tell us more?”

“I promised I wouldn’t tell anybody.” Ben said.

Five shook his head disapprovingly. “Not even to your _favorite_ siblings?”

Ben stuck his tongue out at him and then looked curiously at the doughnut bag. “Hey Five, did you get any doughnut holes?”

“No, I had already purchased a large assortment when I noticed them, so I decided against it.”

“Hmph.” Ben said, opting for a chocolate glazed one. “You know they’re my favorites.”

He stopped and stared at his brother. “Wow, this is the thanks I get? Unbelievable.”

Ben grinned. “You must understand the disappointment of getting excited for doughnuts and then not getting your absolute favorite kind? Heartbreaking betrayal,” he finished dramatically.

Finishing laying them all out on a plate, Five crumpled the bag into a ball. “I don’t care much for doughnuts, really. I just do this for you guys,” he said loftily.

Ben gaped at him. “You don’t care much for doughnuts? Griddy’s doughnuts? Am I hearing this right?”

“Then you won’t mind if I just take these maple-glazed ones?” Vanya smiled mischievously, reaching her hand out dramatically while staring at Five.

Five frowned and then smiled tersely. “No, of course not.”

“Really Five? I thought you loved those?” Ben said.

“Love is such a strong word, Benjamin.” He said, folding his arms but his eyes followed Vanya’s hand as it picked up one of the treasured Griddy’s specialties.

_Time to put him to the test,_ Ben thought. “Okay then! I’ll just take the other-“ Five grabbed his wrist.

“Don’t. You. Dare.” He hissed.

When he was freed, Ben sat back against his bed and put his hands behind his head, ignoring the stinging sensation that was left on his wrist from Five’s grip. “I rest my case.”

Vanya giggled. “Why is it bad to like doughnuts all the sudden?” She put back the one she had threatened to eat and Five relaxed slightly.

“It’s not bad, I just don’t have a favorite.” He said, quickly grabbing the maple one.

“You’re really going to die on that hill,” Vanya said, looking at Ben with an amused expression on her face.

“I’ll die on the hill called the Truth then.” Five declared gloriously and took a large bite.

For a second it was quiet, the only sound being serious chewing and then Ben said, “Wait, what?” and all of them, even Five burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> As a kid I would say the weirdest things sometimes and think it was the pinnacle of humor...
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading!!!


End file.
